Through My Eyes
by TwilightofElla
Summary: Bella is an up and coming photographer and currently on boyfriend hiatus. So, what happens when she meets a gorgeous breathtaking mystery man. Can Bella keep her promise to her career and herself, or will he sweep her off her feet? romance BXE will update
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay Everyone!! My debut Story!! Yeay!! I had an Epiphany in the car today so I am going to update this. I like the story so go with on this. Kudos to Annilaia!! Love her stuff!! Check it out!!_**

**_Ok another update. I read through it again and some things didn't make sense because it was 1 in the morning when I wrote it so some things are different. Currently writing Chapter 2!!_**

_**Chapter 1**_

**BPOV**

" Ok, now turn slightly to the left and bring your chin down and stop frowning. Look serene, calm." They did what they were told and I snapped the picture. "Good, that's a wrap people! Excellent work, we finished in no time!"

I was in the middle of Central Park shooting the cover for Vogue magazine. The girl in front of me broke out of the pose and flipped her hair. I didn't exactly like her, actually I detested her. She was beautiful, in a preppy sort of way, but her attitude was horrible. She was an up-and-coming model by the name of Lauren Mallory.

"Ugh, finally! My wrists were hurting!"

I grimaced. I had only put her in a slightly awkward pose for ten seconds at most, she was going beyond irritating.

For me I was well off. I was 20, and fresh out of Portland University for the summer. I would be going back to my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington, but I was in the most bustling city in America, New York. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but Portland had quiet charm (and way more Starbucks). This happened because I worked relentlessly for three years to get where I am today, a well known photographer. My favourite professor, Ms. Laure, had pushed me to succeed as a photographer, and set me up with incredible opportunities.

I had gotten an acceptance to study with top photographers in NYC, and to debut my own studio. A life time opportunity that I most definitely would not pass up. I had been here a month and had already had gotten a ton of well known clients. Vogue, Vanity Fair, Ralph Lauren, Giorgio Armani, and Michael Kors were just a few. I was on the go 24/7, which was fine for me because I worked well when I was busy and under pressure.

I was paid well too, which was a nice perk. For this shoot I was getting 10 grand, and I had 9 more this week. They had put me up in an incredible apartment in Greenwich Village that had a great view of Washington Square Park. I had decided to take up running, which wasn't working out. This being that I am such a klutz that most of the time I fall, and I was starting to think that the scrapes on my palms would become permanent. It was a lovely park, and I had a lot of fun there, minus the falling. I loved to take pictures of people under the arch, or running through the fountains.

I checked through all of the shots on my incredibly expensive camera that they had provided me with. I liked a few and they would be contenders in the board room with the editors for the magazine.

I gave a thumbs up to my assistant, Mike, giving him the ok to take the camera. He smiled back at me, a little to warmly, and started shouting to the other assistants. They picked up Lauren Mallory in a limo, while I stood waiting for a cab.

"Hey Bella!" I turned at the sound. Mike was jogging towards me a smile on his face. I swear, that boy was a puppy in another life.

"Yeah Mike?"

"Listen, I was just wondering if you want to go to dinner tonight. I know this really good place on 1st." He looked way to hopeful.

"Sorry Mike, I can't. You know how busy I am, with all the work, and the studio, I don't have time."

"Oh, Oh right. Well, I guess…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." he looked completely downfallen.

"Yeah, bye." As I whistled for a cab and one screeched to a halt.

I jumped in and told the cabbie my address, and then sat back for the ride. Mike shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Time wasn't the only reason.

Ever since I moved to Forks when I was 14, I had had too many boyfriends to count. The last three had been miserable and I had given up on ever finding the guy for me. Which some people would find odd because I _am _only 20. It was just that they seemed more interested in getting in my pants, then actually seeing me for who I was. And that was irritating, and astonishing.

Astonishing because I didn't actually think I was that good looking. I was pretty plain, with wavy chocolate brown hair, and deep brown eyes. I was slight, and only 5'4'' and I was incredibly pale, more like an albino. I dressed in comfortable clothes most of the time but, as I was living in the city longer, I felt the New York City fashion starting to rub off on me. I had a lot of meetings and presentations to go to, and that made me dress better. And as I was getting recognized, politics played in too. I was invited to the Governor's Ball, that was in a month and a half by none other than the Governor himself. We had met at a Gala at the Empire State Building last week. My mother, Réne, was ecstatic.

The cabbie dropped me off at the apartment. I walked inside and waved to Alistair, the doorman.

"How are you today Miss Bella?"

"Fine, thank you. A little busy." he nodded and watched me until I got to the elevator.

My apartment was on the 5th floor and I fumbled with my keys by the front door as I took them out of my bag. In it, I had my Canon digital, my cell phone, a pad of paper (if a thought for a shoot came to mind) and a tube of lip gloss that never got used.

I heard the lock click and I swung inside and shut the door. I kicked my flats off and jumped down to the landing. My apartment was HUGE.

It had brick walls on three sides while the "living room" side was all white. There was a raised part to the floor by the door, where I had a desk with the cordless phone, and all of my Post-its to myself. My coat rack and shoes were on the other side.

My living room, dining room, kitchen, and library were all connected in an open plan. My really nice bathroom was off to the left of the wall . Past the library were 2 guest bedrooms that were never slept in. If I had to pay for this, it would be over a million, I was almost positive.

On the right side of the living room was a curling wrought-iron staircase leading up to my bedroom loft. I had a massive king sized bed that took up the middle of the room. All around the walls were my favourite photographs all of which were ones from home.

Charlie's house, the forests in Forks, my dorm and my friends Angela, and Ben, back home. Angela and Ben had been together for years and I wondered when he was going to propose. All of the pictures were in black and white. I liked modern design, and black and white, to me, felt really crisp, and refreshing. A blank slate to start a new day.

I had all wood floors and a balcony off my bedroom, where I watched people in the park and look up at the non-existent stars trying to get through the city lights. I dumped my bag on my desk and went to my computer.

It was tucked in the middle of my massive library where I had brought the hundreds of books I had collected over the years. I loved the classics, Jane Austen, Charlotte and Emily Bronte, I was a sap for those Romance novels. I flicked it on and waited a few minutes while it registered me and then I went to my E-mail.

I had 6 new messages. 3 were from my mom, asking how my day was going, and getting more frantic when I didn't answer. I answered back that I was fine and told her about my day. Another was confirming my shipment from Best Buy. I had bought a plasma screen television that I wouldn't really watch much, but I had bought it split second because they were on sale. I could watch movies if I got the time.

Another was from Elle magazine editor Nina Garcia, confirming a photo shoot at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. I replied yes and flipped to the last message. It was from my cousin Rosalie Hale.

She and her twin brother Jasper, were my very best friends. They were like a brother and sister to me since I was an only child and they were four years older than me. Rosalie was the perfection of beauty. She had long blond hair, and blue eyes. She had more of a fashion sense than I did. And if she came to live in New York, I would have no doubt she would be a model, but was surprisingly an amazing mechanic. She had saved my butt plenty of times back home when my old truck would break down.

Jasper was an excellent lawyer. He also loved politics, he had always tried to explain them to me, but I thought they were complicated because he went into so much detail, and he was really good at debating in college. Both of them were well off. Their mom and their dad had died in a car accident when they were on holiday, which then my dad had took them in when I was 15. I have loved them ever since.

_Hey Bells! I just wanted to let you know that Jazz and I are coming to NYC for a few weeks!! I can't wait to see that apartment of yours. Best part too is that we can see you studio opening!! Jazz says hi. Haha write back ok? We're coming on Monday at JFK. I'll give you more details soon. _

_Love You!_

I laughed, incredibly excited. I had not seen them for a month and that was unheard of. It was great and I e-mailed back asking for more information.

My stomach growled, and I glanced at the clock. It was 5 in the afternoon and I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I was a good cook, and thankfully kept the fridge stocked. I opened it up and took out the ingredients to make something I called a Main Street panini. I didn't know why, but it was my favourite and I decided to spoil myself. I put the bread in the toaster and fixed the turkey, cranberries, and mayonnaise.

My cell phone ringed from my bag, the song "Waiting" by City and Colour blasting around the apartment. I licked cranberries off my fingers and ran towards the desk. I shouldn't have because I caught my foot on the end of the armchair and was sent flying slamming onto the floor.

"Oof!" my breath was knocked out of my lungs. The phone stopped ringing as I slowly picked myself up. My toe stung and my ribs were aching but as I wiggled my toes there didn't seem to be any broken bones so I limped to the phone. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was my assistant, Tanya, that my sponsors had set me up with. I called her number.

"Bella,"

"Sorry, I…didn't get to the phone in time."

"Oh, no, its ok. Umm, I just called to tell you that your new costume director is going to be at the Elle shoot tomorrow."

"Oh! Right! What was her name again?"

"Mary? Yeah Mary, that's all it says."

"Mmk. Thanks Tanya."

"No problem. Bye!"

I flipped the phone shut and hurried to the toaster, carefully scooting around the chair.

After I had eaten, I took my bag and put on my favorite brown cabbie hat and ran out the door. I was going to be late at my studio, I was helping hang my pictures and I was also supervising how they decorated and the positions of the photos. It was daunting work, but I enjoyed it.

I hailed a cab and told him the address, my studio was on Broadway. I smiled to myself, it was excellent and I really couldn't believe my luck. I was dropped off and quickly paid him as I ran across the sidewalk into the studio.

Esme Cullen greeted me. She was my surrogate mother here. She was so sweet and I loved her to death, not to mention she was the best interior decorator/architect in New York City. Her husband Carlisle was their too. He was a doctor at Lenox Hill Hospital, probably the best there. She gave me a gigantic hug.

"Your late Bella." she said as her caramel curls flowed around my face.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had an accident." She looked at my face worriedly.

"No, No! I'm fine really. I just tripped on my chair. I'm fine." I smiled brightly at her.

She still wasn't convinced. "Carlisle, look at her foot."

He bent as I sighed and took off my flat. I winced as he put pressure on my big toe.

"Hmm…Bella, you need to put ice on that, it is swollen, you don't want to make it worse." Esme nodded and went into the back room and got some ice from the little fridge there.

Carlisle set my foot on top of a chair. Through the remainder of the night we discussed the floor plans and schedules. At 9 we ordered some Chinese and sat laughing about our day. At 10:30 I told them I needed to get home and they hugged me goodnight. I went home exhausted ready to sleep. I fell asleep quickly and didn't dream.

* * *

The next morning the clock woke me up at 5 a.m. I shut off the stupid buzzer and rolled over groaning. I lazily got out of bed and went down to the kitchen and poured some milk on the cereal and ate slowly while I watched the news on my dinky, old tele. There was nothing interesting on so I flicked it off and went back up stairs to put on my running clothes.

I put my MP3 in my ears and walked out the door to the elevator. The door next to the elevator was opened halfway and I peeked in a little ways. Moving boxes were all over the floor by the door and the bathroom seemed to be in the same place as mine because I could hear a hair dryer going and something fell on the floor. I saw a shadow on the floor and I quickly jumped away from the door, tripping and landing right on my butt.

"Ow." I croaked, the hair dryer turned off and I heard feet padding across the floor. A head peeked out and gasped quickly rushing to my side.

"Oh Gosh! Are you alright?" the girl said. She was cute. She had really short, spiky, black hair and a porcelain face, the same color as mine. Her smile was infectious as she looked down at me and I smiled back.

"I'm fine. Really, it happens all the time."

She laughed a bell-like, tinkling laugh. I stared shocked at how pretty the sound was.

"Oh ok. Well, I've got to go. I'm starting a new job today!"

"Congratulations! Good Luck!"

"Thanks!" she helped me up and I realized she was very short. Probably 4'7'' or 4'8''. I actually felt tall.

I waved and she smiled at me as she bounced back into the apartment and shut the door. I didn't know her name but she was very nice. I liked her.

I pressed the "down" button and waited as the elevator made its descent. Alistair was replaced by Garrett. He was incredibly fun to be around and I smiled at him and gave him a "High-five" as I walked out towards the already congested street. I got to the park and looked at my clock. It was 7:05. I turned on the MP3 and started to slowly jog to the music until it picked up the beat and I went faster.

I got to the fountains when the music switched songs and I started to slow down when my knee gave out and the pavement came up fast to meet my face. Just inches from the ground I stopped quickly as I stared, confused at the concrete beneath my eyes. Then I was pulled up and I spun around to see who had saved me from falling. I was stunned.

The most gorgeous man I had ever seen stood before me. A breathtaking crooked smile was on his face. His bright green eyes sparkled, a dazzling emerald colour. That was the only word to describe him. Dazzling. His hair was in a cute disarray and it was an unusual bronze colour that was blowing in the light breeze. He took a creamy coloured hand and ran his fingers through his hair. It stuck up in the air and I had to smile. He was gorgeous. Not to mention the tight, black, body-fitting shirt that showed a defined six pack.

My eyes snaked down to his well fitting pants showing off his muscular legs. He laughed. My God! It snapped me out of my stare and my eyes whipped back up to meet his face as I gasped. It was the single most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was musical but husky, sweet but masculine, and it was sort of deep. I had always had a thing for guys with deep voices. I also blushed hugely as I realized he had caught me appraising his body. I smiled timidly at him.

"Thank you, for saving me getting beat up. I have an important job today so, at least I didn't break my face." he laughed loudly now. It took my breath away.

"Your very welcome."

I didn't speak because he had a British accent. And I was again absolutely speechless. He looked at me questioningly but, was still smiling. I stared at his mouth and day dreamed of my lips reaching up and…

_NO!_ I thought. I was on boyfriend hiatus and this gorgeous, British, beautiful man was not going to break it.

"Oh, ok, well I…I gotta go. Bye." his face fell a little

"Well then have a nice run…" he left it as a question, he didn't know my name and I wasn't going to give it to him.

I smiled and waved as he stared after me, I just then realized he had a guitar strapped to his back, and a leather jacket covering him. A musician, mmm.

But I turned and ran the opposite direction, back towards my apartment thinking the entire way of that guys face, his gorgeous face and wondering if I had just made a mistake in not talking with him. "No" I thought. I didn't, it was better for my career that I didn't get into a relationships, especially when I would just be broken just broken after we broke up.

My last boyfriend had been a disaster. I had thought Jacob was the one, we had been dating since we were Sophmores but then my Freshman year at university he had run off with a girl named Leah, and I never saw him again. He had broken my heart and thats when I called it quits.

I got to the apartment and took a quick shower, looking at my clock and seeing I was on time. I caught a cab and it skipped down towards 5th Avenue. I stopped a few blocks away from my destination and walked into a Starbucks. I had to admit, I was an addict. I ordered a Cappuccino and kept my hands warm in the chilly morning breeze as I quickly walked down the street and into the building where we were shooting.

There were a ton of people there and Tanya and Mike came up to me. Mike looked a little dejected and I guessed he was still bummed from being let down yesterday. Tanya looked over her shoulder and waved. She smiled and stepped aside to show me a tiny pixie-like woman, and I realized that she was my new neighbor. Her eyes bugged when she saw me and then quickly turned her mouth up into a smile.

"I guess your my boss then." she laughed.

"_Your _Mary? Wow that's great!" she frowned.

"No, its Alice. That's my middle name. I hate Mary." I had to admit Alice fit her better.

"So what's your last name?" I asked

"Cullen, Alice Cullen. I moved here from England." she smiled. I stopped.

"Wait Cullen? My studio decorator Esmes' last name is Cullen."

"Yeah! She's my mom! She's the one that told me about the job opening." I laughed.

"That's really great. So where did you go to school?"

"Royal College of Art in London."

"You don't have an accent."

"Well, no. I wasn't born there. But Esme and Carlisle moved there when my brother and I were Juniors."

"Oh, that's good, I guess your well qualified at your job." I looked at her resume. It was impressive.

"Whats your brothers name?"

"Emmet. He's here in New York too."

"That's great, I'd like to meet him some time."

"Ok great, yeah, come over to my place some time, I'm sure he'd be there." I laughed and then, for some reason, _his _face popped in my head, his gorgeous eyes, his striking hair, his chiseled features...but I squashed the image, determined to not think about _him_ anymore. And I didn't.

"Alright people! Lets get to work!" I called. And then it was all business from there**.**

**Ok so I hope everyone liked it. Yes I know it is a little slow but I'm big on character development. Have a few things to say. My local Cafe has something called a "Main Street Panini" my favourite food! HAHA thought i would throw that in there. The falling to get to the phone thing was me too. I still have the bruise 2 weeks later!! I also have a cabbie hat that I love to death. If I go outside its on my head!! So R&R please. I LOVE COMMENTS!! So yep thats all. It will get better. I want to try and update for tomorrow!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Update 2: Hello everyone!! Quick couple of things I need to say. first off this story has gotten 165 hits!! Yay. But... I would like more reviews because I love feed back from people and considering some people get like 300 and such I would love it if my email was flogged like your guy's are!! haha so PM people tell them about. I'm trying to get this on a C2 also so its not just floating around. I love You All!! Kudos to you and keep those comments rolling!! Oh couple more things ok this is rated M just to be safe. I don't know if I'm going to do that yet. (Though if you review I might just have to) And also I got a PM asking if Bellas' shirt she wears to the club is real. Yes Yes it is. If you go watch Bend it Like Beckam, in the German club scene, Keira Knightley had on that same sort of Tank top. I based it off that. And also. SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER!! No Edward is not the son/adopted son of Carlisle and Esme. It just kind of happened because I LOVE British accented men because whenever I go "back home" their all so adorable. Ohio is boring sometimes. Which is why Edward has an accent because he is THAT much sexier!!_**

**_TaTa for now!! Again Review!! haha_**

**_Okay everyone second chapter, sorry it took awhile I didn't have a plan for the 2nd chapter so I had a brain fart. Haha. Plus my family is on holiday so I'm not writing as much. I'm in France!! I'll update when I can._**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

My buzzer went off again as I jolted awake and almost fell off the bed. Today was the day that I picked up Rosalie and Jasper at the LaGuardia airport. Today was also six days after I was saved by that beautiful man.

Ever since then his face made recurring appearances in my head, my entire mind was taken up by his body, his face, his laugh, his smile, everything. I tried everything to get him out of my mind. I tried running longer, but I just hurt myself more and that reminded me of him again. I tried working harder, which I guess worked.

If I was to busy I had no time to think, but then, at the end of the day my thoughts came flooding back. I got out of bed, in only my underwear, and slumped down the stairs. I headed to the kitchen, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I pulled a packet of Starbucks mocha cappuccino, and put it in the coffee maker. When I had my very large cup in my hands I headed back up stairs, and out onto the balcony.

I breathed in the fresh air. Breakfast smells hit me and it made my mouth water, and I closed my eyes as the chilly air started to wake me. I heard the sounds of cars out on the street, the gentle padding of peoples shoes on cement as they went to work, and the people already out in the park.

As I listened harder, a faint sound was coming from the park. I concentrated only on that sound and it came in clearer. It was a guitar, and it was incredible. The sound was beautiful, weaving and going up and down octaves as the musician played it and the way it was played sounded effortless. And then it stopped.

I opened my eyes as I searched vainly for the sound again, but it didn't pick up. I sighed and looked at the clock only to jump in surprise. I had been out here for an hour and a half. I was going to be late, Rosalie and Jaspers plane got in at 9 and it was 7:50.

I hurried to the closet and ripping out some pin-striped cargo pants and a blue tank top. I ran downstairs as I grabbed a poptart from the kitchen and flew out the door with only one shoe on. It was rush hour and the traffic was going to be horrendous. The bridge would be terrible. I checked my bag if I had enough money, which I did.

I slipped on my shoe in the elevator and stuffed the poptart in my mouth. Alistair was there again and I waved as I rushed out the revolving door. Thankfully, there was a cab right out front of the door and I slid inside. The cabbie told me that the ride would probably be an hour so I texted Rosalie and said I might be a little late.

I occupied myself in the traffic by looking out at Washington Square Park. There were a bunch of runners out and older people taking walks, but no musicians. Disappointed I turned my head back to the front only to whip it around again when I spied something. There was nothing there but I swore I saw a flash of bronze hair and a glint of emerald green eyes.

I was literally bouncing as I waited for Rosalie and Jasper to walk out to me. I was craning my head when I saw two blondes walking tiredly out from security. I smiled hugely as Rosalie looked up and I waved. She squealed loudly and dropped her luggage, rushing to me and burying me in golden hair. I was so happy I was close to tears. Jasper hugged me to, making a Bella sandwich. I was laughing and giggling along with them and we were all jumping up and down.

"You know what Jasper, I'm_ starving._ Plane food sucks." I laughed at Rosalie. She was a little spoiled, because I cooked for her when we were younger, she had always said that I was the best, and that I should be a chef and not a photographer.

I loved cooking, but it didn't even come close to how I felt about photography. She looked at me then and then her eyebrows crumpled together.

"Bella, come to the bathroom with me." she said as she drug me to the bathroom. I was confused, I knew she wanted to talk, but about what? When we got in the door there was no one there, and she whipped around to face me.

"Who did you meet Bella?" that took me off guard.

"No one! I'm to busy at work, you know that. I have no time for men." I was totally confused at how she had known about him. How did my face betray my mind?

"Bella" she said reproaching me "I'm not stupid, you have that look in your eyes, the same one as Jake." I grimaced. That was harsh, I didn't want to think about him ever again.

"Don't bring that up Rosalie." I said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, it just looks the same to me, I know you met someone, so spill."

I saw the look she gave me and I sighed, defeated.

"I don't even know his name. But Rose, he's gorgeous. I mean, not even humanly possible gorgeous. And my God! His body is perfect. I met him when he caught before I fell in the park. And he's a musician! But I ran away. I can't have a relationship, not now, not when work is so important. I'm never going to see him again." I looked down. I had poured out my true feelings to her, my unspoken secret. I was infatuated by my mystery man, and I couldn't do anything about.

She snorted "Bella, you are to obsessed with your work. You have to go out and live a little." I nodded smiling. My work was so important to me, but I needed to have some fun.

"Well I don't have anything to do tonight or tomorrow. Maybe we could watch a movie." My TV. had gotten delivered yesterday so I now had HD and Surround Sound.

She snorted again "Bella, I'm in New York City, I'm not going to stay inside and watch a movie. We are going out on the town. Period." And she towed me out of the bathroom back to Jasper.

* * *

We had finally gotten back to the apartment, after an hour of traffic, and Rose and Jazz were in awe of how big my apartment was. "Wow Bella, it's huge, its almost bigger than my house!"

"Yeah, I'm really happy I don't have to pay for it!" I laughed. I showed them to the guest bedrooms which I had decorated a little before they came.

Before, they had been completely white so in Rosalies room, I had put in red comforters and pink borders and lamps, which were her favorite colors. Jasper was a little more conservative and I put more of a scholarly touch to it, while Roses room was more college dorm. I was surprised at how much I knew, Esme must have been rubbing off on me.

Alice and I had become close friends and I had invited her and her brother to dinner tonight, which I hadn't told Rosalie. As I helped her unpack her five suitcases and put them in her large closet, I told her the plans.

"Hey Rose, I invited some people to dinner tonight." As I put the _entire _suitcase of shoes in the shoe rack.

"Oh yeah? Who is it? Anyone I've heard of?"

"Uh no, she just came here last week, she my new costume director and the daughter of my studios designer, and…her brother." I winced as I braced myself for what was coming.

She screamed at a decibel higher than a human could hear, causing Jasper to run in the room frightened, only to close the door again rolling his eyes.

"OHMYGODBELLAWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMETHATAGUYWASCOMING!!ISHEHOTT?ISHENICE?NOWAITIBETHE'SBOTH!" she screamed a hundred miles a minute. Even though Rosalie was beautiful, she was a handful, causing her to never have a boyfriend for more than a couple of weeks. Hence the wincing from me, because I never wanted to bring them up.

"Wait, Wait, Wait,! Rosalie settle down! I haven't even met the guy! I only know his sister."

"Okay what do his parents look like?"

"I have no idea," she gave me an exasperated look "he's adopted." I said, laughing. She just shook her head and moved on.

She pulled me to the bed and we sat cross legged as she drilled me about everything I knew about him. So, I relayed everything Alice had told to me. His name was Emmett, he was actually Alices' biological brother, but from her description of him that seemed hard to believe because she said he was huge, I had never had a big brother, but, he seemed like a good candidate.

Rosalie was beyond excited from his description and I left her, frantically rooting around in her closet to find the perfect thing to wear, to go work on dinner. I was in the mood for Italian so I was making Chicken Parmesan for all of them.

I was just taking the chicken out of the oven with Jasper helping, when the doorbell rang. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and went to get the door. But, before I even got around the counter Rosalie was wheeling towards the door.

She had been in her room for an hour and had obviously made progress. Her hair was shining brilliantly and she had just enough make-up on to make her face gorgeous. Not to mention the incredible top and heels she had on. She had on a halter top that was a brilliant shade of red and a micro-mini skirt on. She whipped open the door and Alices' tiny form came into view.

"Hello, you must be Rosalie." But Rosalie wasn't listening, she was staring behind Alice, a smile spreading across her face. I walked up to the door.

"Hi Alice, yes this is Rosalie and Jasper is in the kitchen right now." I rolled my eyes at her and she nodded and smiled a knowing smile as Rosalie ogled over her brother.

"Bella, this is Emmett." I looked up to the giant man in front of me. But he wasn't looking at me either because he was staring right back at my cousin. I chuckled as Alice tugged on him to lead him into the apartment. He snapped out of his daze and stared down at me, with a humongous smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Emmett."

"Hi Emmett, I'm Bella and this is my cousin Rosalie." his eyes went back to her face.

"Rosalie, what a pretty name." She giggled and blushed at him as she led them back to the table we had set. That's when Jasper came out with the platter in his hands. Alice stifled a gasp behind me. I looked quizzically at her and the same glazed look Rosalie had given Emmett was plastered all over her face. I knew that look, infatuation. I sighed, everyone was meeting and talking to there other half, while I was still single, still alone. But, I put on a smile and introduced Jasper to Alice.

"And this is my other cousin Jasper." He looked up at us all, his eyes focusing only on Alice and smiled. She smiled back and we all sat down at the table.

They all talked about each others childhoods. I sat back, not listening, my mind going back to my mystery man, and the music I had heard in the park. Was that him? Or was I just going crazy? I didn't know, all I knew is that _he _was beautiful and the music was beautiful.

We had finished eating and had been talking for awhile, it had gotten dark outside and the city lights had come on, sparkling through the window. Rosalie suggested that we go out to a club. Everyone agreed, everyone except me. I hated dancing, I was such a klutz that I usually got myself or someone else hurt. Plus when you added drinking to it, it usually turned into me getting hit on or felt up, which was disgusting. Alice and Emmett went back to change while Jasper went to his room and Rosalie drug me to hers.

"Okay, I've wanted to go to a club in New York for EVER so you will not ruin this for me Bella, especially since Emmett is here. Try to have fun. _And _I've wanted to play dress up on you for the longest time." I groaned. Oh great. I would have to put up with that.

I liked my hair wavy but Rosalie wanted it straight so she put an immense amount of products in it to make it shine like her, and to tame the frizz. She then stuffed me into skin tight, leather pants, that sucked to my ass so tight I thought if I bent, they would rip. Then she put me in heels. Bad Idea. I already could not move my legs because of the pants, but when you put me in precarious stilettos I was bound to fall. I had to admit they were nice though, even though they were high they looked sleek and sexy.

"Rosalie, I can't walk in these! I'm going to break a leg." I whined.

"Oh Bella. All you have to do is practice!" she said exasperated.

She then made me put on a tiny strapless bra and slipped on the tiniest shirt I had ever seen. It was a loose halter that was sparkly, and had pink and silver, vertical stripes. It came down in a V and only covered my belly button, showing off my white stomach. It was also almost completely backless except for a thin piece of fabric covering the bra and actually connecting the front to something.

She then shoved me in a chair she brought to the bathroom and started working on my make-up. She put on eye shadow, liner, mascara, and lip stick. She spun the chair and faced me towards the window. I stared back at the unrecognizable woman staring back. I had to admit, I was pretty, Rosalie did a good job. My eyes were shadowed in a darkish colour and the liner was perfectly straight across my eyes.

"Wow." I said. I was speechless.

"Thanks, I knew you would like it, you under estimate yourself to much Bella." The girl in the mirror frowned.

"Well obviously I don't have enough time Rosalie, you spent forever on me."

"I know, Alice told me to. She wanted to but she needed to get ready." I nodded, Alice would do that if she got the chance.

We walked out and Jasper was leaning against the wall. He had on a blue dress shirt and black pants. He looked dashing. His eyes bugged when he saw me.

"Whoa. Bella, you look amazing." I blushed crimson.

"Thanks, Jazz, you don't look to bad yourself." He laughed.

"Come on, we're meeting Alice and Emmett in the lobby." He shrugged off the wall as he lead us to the door and out to the elevator.

When we got down the stairs I chuckled. Alice was wearing a mini, blue, strapless dress that had thousands of beads hanging off strings that danced when she moved. She matched Jasper.

"Did you two plan this?" they both smiled and shook their heads. He gave her his arm and she took it gladly. Emmett was also handsome in a silver dress shirt and black pants. I walked inbetween the two couples.

We caught a taxi and headed to a club Alice knew, how she knew it I didn't know, she had only been here three weeks. There were pulsing blue lights outside as the taxi dropped us off, and a very long line was waiting outside as a huge black guy stood ahead of them, watching.

Alice just led us up to him and smiled, he looked at all of us, the girls mainly and then stepped aside with the rope. A loud groan from the people waiting was heard as we all skipped in, me tottering on the heels, though I was getting better. When we got in a mass of bodies were on the dance floor as they swayed to the music pulsing around us.

The bar to the right was pretty packed too. We walked down the stairs and got a table to set our things. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all went to the dance floor. Me, I sat determined not to move at the table. After awhile I sighed and got up. I had already gotten asked to dance four times, all I rejected, they all looked to eager.

I squeezed through all the people to the bar. I usually didn't drink, considering I was three months under the legal age, but right now I didn't care. I stood at the bar as I got the bartenders attention.

"What would you like?" he asked. He was cute, not cute enough.

"Um, apple martini." I said. It was really the only thing I had ever tried, I didn't really like it but, it was okay. I got it and took a sip. It was strong, definitely going to go easy on that one. He looked to the side of me.

"You?"

"Vodka. Small." said a musical, British, velvety, voice.

**"Gasp!!" He's back!! haha Read the next chapter to find out what she does. France is giving me ideas. If Your going to France go to Pierre de Vacances hotel in Pont Royal, Mallemort. Best place ever!! Beautiful!! R&R I hope you liked it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey guys!! I am really sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my schedule has just been bullocks and I just haven't had time. I want to thank everyone! Especially my new beta british-bella and my C2 buddies Annilaia and Intoxicated By His Presence! Kudos to you guys I love you! Also shout out to bronzehairedgirl620 and ashel-13, who are writing my current updated fav stories! Again terribly sorry for the wait thanks for being patient! Please review, I love reviews !! You are all bloody fantastic!!_

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I froze. No way. No way had I just heard that voice. The music blared in my ears from the speaker on the side of the bar. Maybe it was that I had been increasingly thinking about him in the past days. Maybe my mind was pulling a very nasty trick on me. The bartender was mixing my drink as I turned slowly to my left. My eyes met tousled bronze hair, a tight fitting blue shirt, and a very nice looking ass. Oh shit. That was definitely him. My breathing hyperventilated as my mind churned thinking of a way to escape. I didn't think there was a way because the bartender was walking back towards me. Oh No! My eyes were bugging out of my head as he walked closer to me.

"Here you go." he said as he looked at me questioningly at my frightened expression.

My hot mystery man turned slightly to look at me uninterested and then did a double take. My mind melted as I stared into his gorgeous green eyes that had I fallen in love with already. I looked down and blushed as he broke into a huge crooked smile that took my breath away. What was I doing? I was totally acting like a teenager. I though I had already gotten over awkward adolescence. As my eyes went down they stopped at his chest. He had four buttons undone and it revealed a perfectly chiselled, white, chest. I stared unabashed at him until I was jolted out of it by his incredible laugh. I felt my face blush a deep red as he caught me looking at him.

"Well, I never thought I would see you again. I must say I am extremely happy I did." I almost died there. He said he had wanted to see me again. Oh God. This was not happening.

"I-I-I didn't think I would see you either." That was all I could say. I looked past him onto the dance floor, and I caught Rosalie and Alice staring at me with their jaws hanging. I gave them a pleading look and they both quickly walked over to me.

"Excuse me…." Rosalie said looking between me and the mystery man.

"Edward." he said. My heart skipped a beat. Edward, my God he just got better.

"Edward. We are going to have to steal Bella here for awhile." Oh Shit! They told him my name! I didn't want to get involved.

He gave a glowing smile. "Bella." he said softly. "Well I hope we get to know each other tonight." he bent down to kiss my hand and took a couple steps backward before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Rosalie and Alice both grabbed an arm and literally dragged me to the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked we all screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh. My. God! Bella, he is _gorgeous_! He looks like a Greek god!" Rosalie squealed.

"Yeah I know! I feel the exact same way." I said as my brain began to clear and only then did I realize my situation. I hadn't thought this way since Jake and I was scared. He was too beautiful for me. I was so plain, so work obsessed that I had no life and he looked like he lived life to the fullest. It just wouldn't work.

"And he is such a gentleman. Oh Bella! He's perfect for you. When did he see you? At the bar?"

"Actually I've known him for awhile." And I told them the whole story of how we met, how much I obsessed about him, and how much I feared that I as going too far.

"Bella, you can't think like that! He is so right for you. You can't pass him up. You have to try and we'll help! Rosalie, help me spruce her up." I knew she was right but I was still doubtful.

They fixed my make-up and my hair while they gave me tips. I had taken dance classes and even though I was a klutz everywhere else, the dance floor was my saviour.

"Oh! And be seductive. Get him to notice you even more than he does now. Do that thing when you dance." She was referring to my incredibly sexy dance that my teacher had showed me. I would entice the guy I was dancing with, when I was crazy my first few months of college, and more than once I caused a _lot_ of guys to go over the top insane. Luckily Rosalie and Angela were there to help me. Angela was my best friend and roommate in college.

I looked at myself in the mirror, even prettier than before (Rose and Alice had a reason now.). As I stared into those big brown eyes of mine, I left "boring Bella" behind and put up "dance Bella". Even to me she had a sexier appeal and it made me even more nervous. I usually wasn't this Bella, it wasn't me and I didn't pull up this façade very often. I fixed my skimpy top that barely covered me and adjusted the heels. Already I was walking in them better. I turned towards the door and walked out.

**EPOV**

I couldn't even believe my eyes. When I heard that musical voice I only thought I was imagining it. But then I saw her, the girl of my dreams was standing just a few feet away. All I wanted to do was kiss those soft lips and stroke her creamy skin I had felt once before. I had thought about her every waking moment since that day in the park. I had never felt this way before. I went back to that park a few days later to brainstorm a song and I made up one that I played for hours there, all the time thinking of her. Tonight she looked _hot._ I usually didn't think that way but her perfectly flat stomach was showing because of her low riding pants and her top. It was incredibly inviting to me but I resisted.

_Edward, you were brought up better. _I told myself stubbornly. But I couldn't help it. Her caramel hair flowed in ringlets down her back and her eyes bore wide eyed at me as I got lost in their depth. I smiled at her wide, my heart blowing up at the sight of her blushing. She looked down and then locked her eyes on my chest, where I had unbuttoned my shirt part way a minute ago. I laughed at her stunned expression and she jumped to look back up at me, while she blushed an even deeper red. She looked adorable.

"Well I never thought I would see you again. I must say I am extremely glad I did."

I felt so relieved that I saw her. I didn't even know her name but I felt like I had known her forever. She was so beautiful; it was too good to be true.

"I-I-I didn't think I would see you either." she stammered back at me. God! Her voice was amazing. Better than any instrument I had ever heard. It was like heaven to me. She quickly turned her eyes behind me and started roaming. She locked eyes with someone and was silently pleading. My stomach dropped. Was she trying to get away from me? Was I that bad? She had run away from me so suddenly in the park. My smile fell. Then she turned back to me and a confused look passed her face as she glanced at my expression. But just then, two women came up and flanked her. One was so short, I towered over her. The other one was a pretty blond, but not tempting enough for me, she was standing in front of me.

"Excuse me…." she stopped, she didn't know my name.

"Edward," I said staring straight at my damsel in distress. Her eyes lost focus for a second for some reason.

"Edward. We're going to have to steal Bella here for awhile." The blond said. She stiffened while my breath hitched. I knew her name. Bella, it was so perfect for her. It fit her in every way. Bella, Bella, Bella. She was a part of my life now, whether she or I liked it or not. I couldn't explain how I felt, but she was so confusing, her facial expression, everything about her was a mystery, and I wanted to unlock it.

"Bella," I almost whispered her name. It felt so right when it rolled off my tongue.

"Well, I hope we get to know each other tonight." I said, I hoped, seductively. I would win her tonight, whatever it took. I reached down and brushed my lips across her hand. It was so soft, and I smiled with pleasure, she was perfect. She was being dragged by her friends but her eyes didn't leave mine. I didn't want to lose sight of my angel, so I walked back two steps before I had to turn around and let her disappear for the second time.

**BPOV**

I walked back to the table. I moved my hips a little more. I acted a little sexier; I put on the whole act. Thrown back shoulders, longer strides, pouted lips, and the whole shebang **(AN: sorry don't know how to spell that). **Emmett and Jasper both were waiting for their dates and as we came up Jaspers' eyes bugged.

"Wow Bella. What happened to you?"

"Oh, she just met the most amazing guy and she's putting the cherry on top." Alice laughed. Emmett looked appraisingly at me before Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't hit on my cousin!"

"Aw, come on babe, she hot, but she's not you." he said pleadingly, looking into her eyes.

She rolled them but giggled.

"Oh!" she turned to me "Bella, I have the greatest idea. Take Emmett and go out there and dance with him. See if Edward gets jealous or not." I laughed. Even though I had only known him for a few hours, I felt like I had known him forever. The look on his face was priceless too. His date had just told him to go dance with another hot girl. Guys just didn't get the way we think. Hell, I even didn't get the way we think. He stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Milady." I laughed. This was going to be too much fun. Only Rosalie knew how well I danced, and I was sure to shock Emmett. I led him out to his surprise as I stopped him and went to the DJ booth. On the way, I made my pants hitch a little lower on my hips, to get the full effect. I asked him to play "Stronger" by Kanye West and then walked back to Emmett. The song started out with only words and then the beat came in as I wrapped my arms around his huge neck. I started swaying to the beat as Emmett grabbed my waist and started to sway with me.

"You know Bella, I'm pretty sure he's jealous. You are looking smoking today, I have to admit." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Thanks Emmett, I think." The song picked up again and I went a little bit faster as I pulled away and started dancing close to him.

Soon though, I felt someone close to me and I turned, running right into _Edward_.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" I giggled at his formality.

"Yes, I will." He looked pointedly at Emmett whose was with Rosalie now, and then back at me. "A friend," I simply stated. He smiled, looking relieved and started to get into the music.

I really started to get into it and having fun. Edward was really good too, and soon there were a good number of people watching us. All I could see was him. His eyes locked to mine as I grinded against him. He just smiled and responded by moving his hands lower down on my hips. I shivered in pleasure. The feeling of his hands on my hips was amazing. I couldn't get over it. The music changed to a song I didn't know but it had a little bit of a faster tempo. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on mine. I wound my fingers in the curls on the back of his neck. He just closed his eyes and pulled me closer. My eyes flicked to the right and I saw Rosalie and Emmett making out on the dance floor. I smirked. I had known that was going to happen since earlier today, when they met. He leaned closer then and captured all of my attention. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"Bella, you know you're too sexy for your own good. You have no idea what your doing to me." he said as he moved closer to my lips.

"Do what?" I asked innocently knowing full well what I was doing to him. I tilted my face upward and then he very lightly touched my lips with his. I crashed into him and he greedily took my lips in his and we moved together. It was amazing! Better than anything before in my life. He tasted so good! My mind shut down and before I knew what I was doing I bit his bottom lip. I broke away quickly turning my face from him in embarrassment. I just bit him! What was wrong with me? But he tilted my face back up to him and I saw the lust in his eyes. I went back to him and we kissed more eagerly, I felt his warm tongue trace my lips and I parted them as his tongue met mine. There was nothing like it. Ever. It heightened everything, I could feel his muscular chest pressed to mine as we had stopped dancing and just revealed in each others tastes. Tonight was just too perfect and all too soon I broke away from him.

"Bella" he said huskily. "I want to get to know you, how about we go to a diner somewhere."

I just nodded to breathless to speak. He grabbed my hand and toughed me to the table as I just went over our kiss over and over again.

"Rose" I said to her, breaking apart her kissing Emmett. "I'm going with Edward, I'll be back later at home okay?

She just smirked and nodded.

He grabbed my clutch and sweater and walked me out to his car. I had learned enough being around Charlie and Rosalie to realize this car was an Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Whoa. Edward, an _Aston Martin_? Geez, I thought Alice was rich."

He just laughed as he hit the gas and sped down the street. I could tell tonight would be a long night.

**Yeay! haha I hope you all loved it! sorry it is shorter than my others. thats just the way it came out. We will be seeing a lot more of their pasts in the next chapter so stay tuned!! Again shout out to my beta, british-bella. She is fantastic! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Hey everyone! OK Sorry this is so late coming Ive been busy. Also I got some great ideas for 2 new stories. I'll give you a hint and you guys try to figure out what they're about. 1st "Sometimes to follow your dreams... you have to bend the rules!" 2nd "Their war. Our World. Destroy. Protect." OOOHHH Kudos to people who figure it out!! Also Lots of Love to my beta British-Bella and also my new favourite authors Edwardismyfav and vjgm!!_

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The car sped down the street barely skirting the other cars. I grabbed the edge of my seat as I stared at his face. It was perfectly at ease, there was not a line on it. We sat in comfortable silence, and I would blush at every red light because he would turn and stare back. I just couldn't get over the fact that he was so amazing, so perfect, that he would choose me.

"You know Bella, I've thought about you every second since the park." My breath hitched, he thought about me the same way? I couldn't believe it. A goofy smile crossed my face and he gave me a confused look.

"Bella? Are you ok… Bella!"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm great, really really great." I mumbled still looking at him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "You get too caught up in your thoughts often, don't you?"

I blushed again "Yeah, Rosalie always yells at me." He laughed, and again I was mesmerized by that bass tone.

We pulled into another street and I realized we were on the upper east side. My eyes got wide as we pulled into a back parking lot to a very expensive restaurant.

"This is a diner?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well, you don't think I would take a gorgeous woman like you to a filthy diner, would you?" he said with that amazing crooked smile on his face.

"Edward, your such a gentleman."

"Only for you, Bella." I smiled widely up at him.

He helped me out of the car and then let me go. The shock of his hand around mine gave me an incredible feeling. When he pulled away my hand felt hollow, empty. I felt a pout form on my face as he started walking towards the doors. I walked behind him and shyly touched the back of his hand with mine.

Again I thought, what was I doing? Yes this guy was great, more than I could ever ask for, but technically I had known him for only a couple hours. I didn't know anything about him, what if he was a serial killer? What if he was just a jerk like all the others, and this was only an act. But as I saw his face when he turned his head to stare down at our hands, how that glowing crooked smile came across his face, that burning feeling when he took my hand in his, I knew that none of my worries could be true.

We walked hand in hand towards the restaurant where a host was standing. He looked straight at my chest and I internally rolled my eyes. Edward caught his stare and a low growl came from his chest as he squeezed my hand to reassure me. I smiled and unfortunately the host took it the wrong way. His slicked back his hair and licked his lips. I grimaced as Edward cleared his throat loudly. The host glanced at Edward for only a second and then went right back to me.

"Welcome to _Le Donjon._ My name is Carter and if you need anything just ask." He said as he winked at me.

He took us to a secluded booth in a dim part of the restaurant, away from the bar. Edward held my chair out for me and I sat down without taking my eyes off him. Carter left and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Edward had a look of hatred on his face as the waiter came, with the same look on his face as Carter had.

"Hello, I'm Eric, are you ready for drinks?" he breathed on me and I almost gagged, his breath was so rancid. His hair was greasy and he had a bad acne problem too.

"Yes, Bella? What would you like?" Edward asked me, a stony look on his face. I sighed "Just water."

"Two waters." Eric looked downfallen. "Are you sure you don't want anything else, _anything_?"

"We are perfectly fine thank you." Edward said curtly, Eric gave him a glare and walked away.

"Ugh, he was disgusting." I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry that happened, are you alright?"

I laughed. "Yes Edward, I'm fine really. And its not your fault, actually it was Alice and Rose who made me this way." I gestured to myself.

He stared at me appraisingly "I'm going to have to thank them for that if I meet them."

I giggled at him "So you wanted to learn more about me?"

He looked back at me "Yes actually, I want to learn everything about you."

"Well fire away then."

" When is your birthday?"

"September 13."

"How old are you?"

"20. How old are you?"

"22. Where did you grow up?"

"I lived in Forks, Washington until I went to college in Portland, I'm hear for an internship."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer, I've been really busy, my professor set me up with a lot of people. Where did you grow up?"

"I lived in Brighton until I went to Oxford University. Then I moved here for work too."

"What do you do, I mean wow, Oxford?" he chuckled.

"I'm in sales management for different corporations, but I really hate it. My whole life is music, I have a band and we play at coffee shops now and then."

"Oh, you play the guitar right?" I clearly remembered how sexy he was with his guitar strapped to his leather clad shoulder. He smiled adorably, "You have a good memory. Yes, I do and the piano."

It went on like that for hours, we had left the club early and we had a lot of time, the restaurant was kept open late for the nightlife. The food was so good. I usually didn't go for French food but, Edward had suggested it, and I couldn't blame him.

I had chicken and potatoes, he had sirloin steak that was seasoned with some sort of expensive spice. We had just been laughing about one of my more ridiculous klutzy moments when he checked his watch.

"Oh! Bella, I'm sorry, its way too late. You have a shoot tomorrow don't you?" I checked my watch and it was 2:00 am.

"Yes, but not until noon, its alright, I'm really not even tired. I've had too much fun."

It was so true too. He was absolutely perfect. His dad, Edward Sr., was a CEO of a company in London, and their home was in this beautiful little cove in Brighton. He said that it bordered the English channel, so he was only 20 miles from France.

His mom, Elizabeth, was an artist, and an amazing piano player. I definitely knew who he took after most. We walked back to the car and the lights of the nightlife were amazing to me, even if I had been there a month. He held open the door for me and then walked to his side. I couldn't help but admire how graceful he was. The he was walking on air. My apartment was a ways away, and I sat with the window cracked listening to the sounds of New York.

"So Bella, you never told me what your parents do."

"Well, my dad, Charlie, is a cop. He raised me to abide by the laws, which reminds me, your driving scares the hell out of me." He laughed. "I think my band feels the same way. But this is the way we drive in Britain, plus everything's on the wrong side here. So what does your mom do?"

"She teaches kindergarten, luckily she wasn't my teacher."

"Why?"

"Well, she is a little eccentric, actually she's a lot eccentric. She wanted to skydive so she did, even though she is deathly afraid of heights." He chuckled again.

"I'm guessing you were the sane one in the family." I smiled back.

"Yeah, but she was always a blast to be around, maybe a little embarrassing, but I embarrass myself everyday, so it wasn't bad."

We bantered back and forth for the half-hour car ride back to my apartment. The car parked along the curb and I got out as he walked me up to the door. I opened the door and Alistair was there. He saw Edward and then gave me a sly smirk as he tipped his hat to me. I turned around to smile at Edward but he wasn't there, he was still outside the door, nervously wringing his hands. I smiled encouragingly at him and held out my hand. He lifted his head up and gave me a questioningly look.

"I trust you." I said simply. He smiled and gladly took my hand as I walked to the elevator. We stood in silence, Edward was rubbing circles on my hand, igniting the electricity I was feeling before in the restaurant. It felt like an eternity before the elevator got to the top floor. I got off and went to my door.

"Well this is me." I said, pouting. Edward lifted my chin up and my eyes met his.

"Edward, I had a really good time, and I've been thinking about you too." I confessed.

His eyes softened and he smiled. "I'm really glad to hear that Bella." He whispered. I shuddered, his voice had gotten low and husky, and it was so seductive I wanted to jump him. But I controlled myself.

"I'm going to see you again right?"

"Of course Edward, call me." I smirked.

"Ah, I can't I don't have your phone number."

Before I even knew what I was doing, I laid my hand on his thigh, as his eyes got wide. I slowly slid my hand up to where his phone was in his pocket, my eyes never left his. I quickly typed in my phone number and put in a ring tone. I laughed to myself. He would get a kick out of that.

I slipped it back in his pocket the same way. I looked up at him and quirked my mouth up, when I saw the lust in his eyes as he slowly moved his mouth closer to mine. I started breathing erratically as he came faster and crashed into me. My fingers curled into his hair as his big hands grabbed my face. I shivered in pleasure as I banged into the door. His tongue went to my lip and I instantly opened my mouth as he pressed himself closer to me. My mind wasn't being rational as I felt myself getting closer and closer to letting him in the apartment. I finally had to break away to breath and my hand went to my chest as I watched him breathing as raggedly as me.

He looked sideways at me and laughed shakily "Wow."

I nodded in agreement, still trying to catch my breath. "Well, I better get back, your probably sick of me." He said. I shook my head quickly smiling at him.

"I'll call you in the morning ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams."

I watched as he walked towards the elevator and turned around to watch me until the doors closed. I was already pressed to the door and I slid down suddenly feeling faint. He was so amazing, I just couldn't believe my luck. And I scolded myself for my irrational thinking. What would he think of me if I invited him in? I saw his uneasiness to come into the building. I lifted myself up off the floor and put the key in the door. When the door opened all the lights were off. Rosalie was back by now wasn't she?

"Rosalie?" I went to turn the lights on when something moved. I froze. Someone was in the apartment. I quickly grabbed an umbrella and held it to my side. I shimmied across the wall as I heard the sound again, to the light switch. I counted to three and then turned it on.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!"

"Bella!"

"Emmett!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

Emmett was standing in front of me completely stark naked. He apparently didn't catch on yet because he wasn't making an effort to cover himself.

"OH!!" he caught on.

"Emmett, baby, what are you screaming about! Bella! Oh My GOD!!" she ran back into her room, covering herself too.

"Nope!! Carry on! I'm going to Alice's'! Bye…Emmett." And I rushed out of the door. I shook my head trying to get the mental image that was sure to be scarred in my mind for the rest of eternity.

I knocked on Alice's' door. She opened it up with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Bella."

"Alice, can I come in? Rosalie and Emmett are…"

"I know, I know! I could here them from across the hall. So um…What's up with you and Edward. Hmm? I saw that thing you pulled in the hall Bella Swan. When did you get so flirty?"

"You saw that!? Oh umm…well…Alice he is amazing and if I didn't stop him I don't know what I would have done."

"OOOHH! Bella! I'm so excited for you! And you know, that means more Bella make-over's!" I groaned at her, "here come in, we have a lot to do tomorrow." I walked in and sitting on the couch was Jasper.

"You too?" I asked.

"I didn't see anything but I heard her giggling and then he growled." He shuddered. We talked for a little while before we turned on the T.V. Jasper and Alice ended up sleeping together on the couch. The last thing I saw was her snuggling closer to him before I closed my eyes and saw glowing green ones meet mine.

**OK!! Hope everyone liked it!! Get ready for the next stories people!! R&R!! I thought up that last part about 3 seconds ago so split second decision!! See all of you soon!! REVIEWWWWWWW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_Hey everyone!!! Im sorry I made you wait, there is really no excuse. I have made up a playlist, though I haven't figured out a song for this chapter. COUNTDOWN 2 WEEKS TILL TWILIGHT!!!! I am so excited!!!! so, I hope you like the chapter!!! Review!!! The fans of She the Man ( my other story) are just about to over pass this story in reviews!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!_

_Kudos to Edwardismyfav and Ashel13 and my new muse 4theluvofMary!!!! Also to I think my most devoted fan czechgirl211._

_To my beta British-Bella!!! I hope you feel better, no one needs to go through that kind of thing, it sucks._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I wish, but I do own this story!!!!! hahaha ~Ella~_**

* * *

I woke up to my back absolutely killing me. I glanced at the clock and groaned, it was 7 in the morning. Alice was making breakfast and I couldn't see Jasper. I looked at my position, I had myself curled around the couch, with my back slightly turned away from the rest of my body. When I turned, my back cricked and I groaned.

"Oh good! Your up, we have to get you ready, then the shoot, then to your studio because you know, we only have a week left until it opens Bella!" My stomach clenched at the thought. I couldn't believe that I could make my mark on the world in only a week. It was a mind blowing feeling. Suddenly the door slammed and I was engulfed in the heavenly aroma of a caramel latte.

"Alice I brought coffee!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Yes! Oh my god, I so need that pick me up." She sprinted to him and greedily took the cup, not before giving him a chaste kiss first. I smiled at them, ever since Maria, which was a disaster, Jasper had never found someone, and I knew that he had never met anyone like Alice. He came over to me and nudged me.

"Here," he said pulling another cup from the bag "Your going to be spending your day with Alice, this is definitely needed." I laughed as Alice came up behind him and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I resent that Jasper Whitlock!" she said. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Now now ladies, I don't want to get in the middle of something." We just giggled at him.

"Well, I guess its safe to go home now. Jasper? You want to come with?"

"Ah, no, actually you've already had your eyes scarred, what's a few more." Alice laughed at him.

"Bella, I'll go with you, we have to pick something out for you anyway." I groaned because she was talking about clothes. Usually I was good at clothes, maybe a little plain, but stylish. Apparently not Alice worthy. As I walked out into the hall, and saw my door a few feet away, I finally realized what I had done last night. Oh My God! I kissed him. I didn't know him 1 day and I kissed him! He must think I was insane! And when I grabbed his phone! Ugh, he probably thought I was drunk. Granted I might have been buzzed last night but, I thought I had coherent thoughts. Apparently not. I had given him my phone number!

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Alice looked at me quizzically "What Bella?" I slumped my shoulders.

"I just thought about last night. Oh, how could I be so stupid! Honestly hes too amazing for me. I only knew him a few hours and I gave him my phone number!!!! Alice what am I going to do if he calls!!!"

"Pick up, say hi, get invited to dinner." She said casually. "By the way Bella, where did he take you after the club?"

"The Donjon." I said quietly

"Whoa! No way, that's like the poshest place in new york!"

"Yeah I know."

"Bella, you know if he took you there he likes you, honestly he wouldn't spend that much money if he didn't."

"Thanks Alice." I sighed.

We cautiously opened the door and peeked in. We could smell toast and peanut butter coming from the kitchen. We opened the door wide and saw Emmett in a shirt and boxers making breakfast while Rosalie sipped her coffee at the island. We walked in and plopped down at the table, Rosalie giving us a sheepish look. I just gave her an eyebrow, telling her that I wanted to hear about it later. Emmett turned to us.

"Uh, Bella, listen… I'm really really sorry about last night. Um honestly I didn't think that would happen but you know…"

"Emmett, I know. Don't worry about it. Its fine. Though Jazz might think otherwise."

Alice sighed dreamily "Jazz." She had a glazed look to her eyes. I sighed, everyone had their dream guys but me. I mean, the night before was great but, with my career and it going so fast I didn't want to push my luck. I got ready with Nazi Alice. She stood outside the shower stall directing me to do this and that and then threw really skimpy clothes at me when I came out. When I asked her why I needed to wear the outfit, all she said was "Its hot outside." My heels were precarious as I walked out the door. We had a car waiting on the curb as we drove down towards the Meat Packing district. Today was a Diane Von Furstenburg shoot, and we were going to her studio to shoot. Again, Lauren Mallory was the model and I was none too thrilled about it. She was a snobbish person and bossed everyone around. As we walked in the door Tanya met me with a bunch of bags in her hands, a frenzied look on her face, and a bluetooth headset in her ear. I felt sorry for her because I knew exactly who was doing this to her.

"No, No, No! She asked for decaf! Chris, go back, I cant take anymore of her! No. Yes! Wait, hold on. Dan? Does she want Whipped Cream? K, got it. Chris, she says and I quote What?! do you think I _want_to get fat!? Yeah ok you get the picture I know, Alright bye!"

She heaved a sigh and re-situated the bags on her arms before she saw us staring at her.

"Oh! guys, sorry she is particularly bitchy today." Alice snickered.

"Why?" she asked

"Oh I think its something about this guy that she found at a club a couple nights ago blew her off. Musician."

"Bella we're going to have to find this guy and congratulate him. Turning down Lauren Mallory? I surprised he's still living." I laughed with her. Lauren had to be the most controlling person I had ever met.

Just then the door opened and Diane Von Furstenburg herself came out and greeted us. I had never followed fashion, I just took pictures but Alice was obsessed and as soon as she came out of that door Alice was literally trembling with excitement.

"Bella Swan. It is certainly a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard many great things." I blushed.

"Thank you. I love your work very much, it means a lot to me that you would say that."

"Oh its nothing Bella. Your very talented, and I hope you will capture my vision today."

"I will try my best. Diane I would like you to meet Alice Cullen. She is my make-up artist and my new costume director. She will work with you."

"What?" Alice looked at me stunned. I only just thought of it. Alice was so perfect for both jobs and she was so energetic it wouldn't pull her down.

"I thought it would be good for you, you seem to be slacking." I nudged her jokingly. She just hugged me.

"Thank you Bella!"

"Well then ladies follow me and we will discuss color choices."

"So, this is your Fall Collection right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want it as a fantasy, mythical, something close to a dream."

"Ok, that sounds very interesting, I like it."

"Good, a lot of my clothes are turquoise, bright, and patterned, a lot of blues, and greys, and greens."

"Ok, so what I'm thinking is something by a forest pond, maybe up in trees or half hiding."

"Yes, that sounds good, Alice I want very feminine make-up choices, very light but heavy eyelashes."

"I can certainly do that."

So it was set, and we got everything we needed. Lauren would be the main model, and then some more famous faces would be there to. By the end of the shoot I was exhausted but satisfied. They turned out great and Diane loved them so I was happy. It was late in the afternoon after we finished so I knew it was going to be another late night at the studio. When we went inside Esme was opening massive boxes that covered the floor. It was looking very sophisticated and I was so happy that Esme was in charge. She was the most amazing woman I had ever met.

"Esme, what's in the boxes?" I was confused, they were so huge I didn't understand what they were, we had all of the furniture already.

"Oh, Bella! They are your pictures! I had then blown up for you."

My breath hitched in excitement. I loved when my pictures were blown up. There were beautiful. Alice jumped up and down beside me.

"Oh Mom! Come on, let me see them!" We ripped open the boxes and eased the pictures out. I took a couple of myself, with the timer, and I didn't like those as much. I didn't think I was that pretty.

"Oh my! Bella, these are amazing!" Esme gushed at the two of me. I blushes and took some more out. All of my favorites were emerging from the boxes. They were huge. As big as the boxes themselves, and there were a lot. The sound of car horns got louder as the door opened and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie came through. They all looked around at the pictures strewn all over the floor and helped me when I asked. We ordered food and Jasper came in soon after. It was a great time, laughing and talking to all of them. But, I had a strange sense of loss, like a little hole in my chest, and I couldn't place what it was.

At 11 I decided it was time to go, so Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I all left for our apartments. Jasper and Emmett were goofing off in the car betting on crazy things they would do and the girls all cracked up. We all laughed our way to the elevator and were still laughing as my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the screen and instantly stopped laughing, I started coughing and hyperventilating.

On my screen was the name EDWARD CULLEN screaming out at me loud and clear. I slowly slipped down to the floor as my friends and family frantically asked me what was wrong. Emmett was considering giving me the Heimlich, how that would help I had no idea. I just gave them my phone which was still ringing.

"Oh Bella! Answer it, come on!" Alice told me. I just shook my head frantically no. All I could think about was what had happened yesterday, I was so close to what I had wanted since beginning college that this only looked like a blip on my screen. Getting in the way of everything I had worked for. That was all I thought about. Soon though the ringing stopped only to be replaced by a voicemail alert. The elevator door opened and I stumbled to my door. Everyone followed. Jasper and Emmett went to the kitchen to get some water for me on Alices request and Rose, Alice, and I went to my room.

"Bella, you have to call him, you have to or you will regret it. You know that. Bella he was a total gentleman and he was gorgeous!!!!"

"No!" I croaked.

"At least listen to the voicemail."

I agreed and called my voicemail. When I heard his voice I nearly fainted.

"Bella, its Edward. I guess your busy, I just wanted to say again that I had a great time last night. And, I would love it if you would accompany me again sometime. Call me, I'll see you soon. Bye."

He was so sweet, he sounded so nervous, like he didn't know what to say. It made my heart ache. I wanted to call but I just couldn't, I was so embarrased and I was afraid of what would happen if I got to involved. I thanked Jasper for the water, and Alice patted my hand and dragged Emmett away from Rosalie back to their apartment. Rosalie stroked my hair and got up quietly to go to her room.

"Bella, I don't know what your reasoning is, and I don't want to impose, but I think you might be making a mistake."

"I know Rose, I'm sorry I put you through this, but I just can't."

"Sometimes you have to have fun Bella, your like my younger sister, you work to much, your going to work yourself out." I smiled at her and went to the bathroom as she shut the door. A perfect day always has to end badly didn't it? I never could escape boy troubles. I didn't want to get hurt. Not again, not after Jacob.

* * *

**Oh I left you with a cliffie!!!!! I know you all hate me but I want you to know that you will learn more about jacob and Bellas past next chapter. Hope you liked it!!!!! Its a long time coming. I know its tedious but it will go faster I promise!!!! I need to fill in some space, I dont think you guys want a nine chapter story. If you have suggestiuons pm me because I love them and will try to incorporate them in the story!!! Love you all**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright I know, I have no excuse at all for making this so late, I have been procrastinating and I had finals but I am giving this to you as a christmas present and I hope to update soom on STM and get my new story up, also came up with another one but I dont know when that will be up, so check in sometimes haha._

_To my beta British-Bella, I know you haven't Betaed in awhile but I am taking tips from you while you are getting better!_

_To my best friend CrescentScar, I only wish you will find the pickle haha_

_Ashel-13 cant wait till the end of your story, I hope its a happy ending, say hello to Hayden for me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I only wish, maybe Santa will make me the owner**

* * *

BPOV

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My date with Edward was great, he was my mystery man and I had so much fun, but it was so dreadfully fast, I was getting ahead of myself and the important things that I had strived for the past two years.

As I stared back at my brown eyes I was sucked back to that day in Forks, Washington, when everything was still so carefree and simple. I thought about those blissful days under the trees, with the hazy sun trying to come through the clouds, and my head resting on a warm russet stomach as I stared up at the blue-gray sky.

He always loved taking his shirt off when the sun was trying to come out, he never seemed cold. His fingers brushed through my hair, today he was different, he wasn't smiling but he was thoughtful, with a deep set crease in his forehead. I brushed my fingers lightly over the crease.

"_Jake, what's wrong?" we had been together for four years. _

_He was a year younger than me, but that didn't matter, I was madly in love with him. I had images of our black haired kids running around us at our home. He understood me; he was a safe house for me. I could tell when he was upset, I was an inquisitive person, and I read people very easily, so it wasn't hard for me to tell that something was troubling him._

_He glanced at me and then away. That was odd. He loved looking in my eyes; he said he got lost in them. He started to look uneasy, his face was pained. I propped myself on my elbows_

"_Jake, I can see your uneasy, please, doesn't lie to me." I pleaded. He heaved an exhale and stared at me through different eyes. And I was scared, they were indifferent, dull, they didn't sparkle like they always did. _

"_Bella," he started "I love you; you know that, you're the greatest friend I've ever had." My stomach dropped like a stone. _

_He was breaking up with me; he had emphasized FRIEND like what we had had for the past four years was just fun nothingness. Did it mean nothing, all those days, all those nights he would sneak into my room through my window without my dad knowing, that was nothing and it broke my heart in two. _

"_But," he went on "There was this girl, and I just can't explain it but, I love her more than anything, and I have to be with her, I can't NOT be with her." I was spiraling out of control._

_My head felt dizzy and light-headed, everything was fuzzy and I was sinking into a crushing oblivion of sadness, the 4 years we spent together were gone._

"_But-I…I don't…don't understand?" I spluttered with my eyes wide with disbelief._

"_I'm-I'm sorry Bella, really and truly sorry." He broke at the last word and jumped up to stalk off in the opposite direction. _

_I dropped my arm onto the ground, clutching the ground with all my might, trying to hold onto to that sliver of hope that was still there. But I saw a car drive up to the rode, and Jacob got in and it drove away. But before it went out of sight, I saw long black hair, and feminine features, and my mind shut down as I literally broke down into a million pieces as he drove off. For me there was no hope for ever putting me back together, I was gone._

I broke out of the memory, tears streaming down my face as I remembered that moment for the first time in almost a year. This was the reason I got so immersed in my work, why I never dated. My dad had found me and brought me frantically to Rosalie who had spent weeks trying to get me to talk, to eat, to do something. It had taken months to get me normal, but I was never the same again.

I was cautious and careful, which was why I was scared about the whole Edward business. I was extremely cautious about him, he seemed nice enough and God, was he gorgeous, but, so was Jake, and no matter how many times I would kid myself into thinking that Edward was the best person for me, I knew the same thing could happen and I could not survive that hardship again. So, I went back in my room to wallow in my past, something that I had sworn not to do since it had happened.

_**2 weeks later**_

It had been 2 weeks since Edward called, and every day at exactly noon and seven he called again, getting increasingly gloomier each time. It broke my heart to hear him so crestfallen but I couldn't do it. Today was especially painful.

"Bella, you know it's me. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't help it. Why won't you call back? I know you won't but, I'm just hoping that maybe…maybe you would just talk to me, that's all I want to do, just talk. Call me-please." I sighed loudly and stared down at the screen of my cell blankly.

What was I going to do, he was so nice, and he didn't deserve to be hurt. I always longed to hear his British voice. I waited anxiously to see what he had said everyday, and I soon realized that it was like a sick game. I so eagerly waited for his calls, but didn't answer, effectively torturing the poor man into a gloomy existence by the sound of him.

Rosalie saw me staring at my phone from the kitchen.

"You want to call him don't you?"

"No! I just-don't-want to hurt him It doesn't seem fair you know?"

"No it doesn't but it would be fair if you gave someone a chance Bella, Jacob's moved on, you have to except that fact. I'm sorry." She added the last bit when she saw my pained expression.

"No, I know. But, I just can't call him after two weeks, it'll make it sound like I'm pitying him, and I'm not." I took a big gulp of the coffee next to me before I headed out to make last minute adjustments to the studio.

It was opening tomorrow and that had Esme and I frantically checking schedules and last minute check lists. The building was spacious and had an airy, modern feel to it. The walls were a forest green and the furniture was a rich mahogany color. The black and white photographs were all around the building, with large lights hidden around the rooms to illuminate them. They were of New York, and the clients I had done shoots for. There were also some older ones of Forks and Portland from when I went to college there.

"Esme, this is absolutely amazing!"

"Ok so we have the New York Minute caterers coming tomorrow at 6 p.m. and the band is coming to set up around then too."

"Band? You booked a band?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, a very nice one too. Modern Indy Rock, not too sappy but, not too hard-core.

"What are they called?'

"Umm, London's Last Stand, the guy on the phone was British and he sent me a tape, they sounded very good so I booked them." She glanced at me.

"Well, that sounds great, I never even thought about it."

"I know dear, that's what I am here for!"

"And, that's why I love you Esme, thank you so much for everything you've done; I would be so crazy without you." She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "Bella, you're like my second daughter now, you and Alice are like sisters now anyway, and anything you need here you come to me. I'll always be there for you." I started to tear up but then got back to business.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"BELLA!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED WE ARE GOING SHOPPING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" was what I got to wake up to in the morning. It scared me so bad that I fell out of bed and ran groggily to the door. The pixie stood on the threshold of my door, hands on her waist, a determined "don't contradict me" look on her face. Jasper stumbled through his door, looking like a drunk, but that was how he always looked in the morning.

"Hi Jazz!" she said brightly and then turned to give me the stare again.

"Why?" she gawked at me like I had three eyes.

"Why, Bella? You honestly asked that question? Well I'll tell you, there is a party tonight, a party that will change your entire life! Have you heard of it? It's called your studio opening! I think that calls for a new dress and accessories don't you?"

"Ok Ok Alice! You made your point! I'm going, I'm going." I grumbled going back in my room to shower and get ready.

Three hours later and 1 short, green bubble dress later we came back home to get ready. Even though we had 6 hours until I even remotely needed to be there, alice had forbidden me to do anything else but sit in the chair in her bathroom while she worked on my hair, my make-up, my nails, my toes, my everything.

We had gotten sleek, shiny black, death heels to go with the jewel tone dress. My hair was curled, my nails were black because Alice said it went with the straps of the dress and the peep-toe heels. Alice made my eyes a pretty shade of charcoal grey and my lips a light shade of pink. I didn't need blush considering I would do that plenty tonight, especially with the heels. Who knew what would happen in those things.

I was finally pronounced ready by a very bouncy Alice. She had gotten dressed in a red mini dress with fishnet stockings (I knew she did it to make Jasper go mad, I wasn't in the dark, a few nights ago I heard them in his room, and they weren't talking. Apparently I was the only one that was sexually deprived, but I couldn't think about that because I had sworn off it.) . So I grabbed the bag that matched, put in the little emerald earrings that she found. She wanted the diamond, but for some reason I was compelled to buy the emerald (I knew exactly why, I just didn't wan to admit it to myself).

It was getting dark, I didn't know I could spend so long in one room, but I did. It was exactly 6 hours later and Alice was driving her baby, her Porsche and I felt a little giddy because people kept staring at us, guys gawked at, some looked like they were drooling. But, as I started to think about tonight, I got more and more nervous about my new life. I knew it was going to happen, I wasn't trying to be conceited but I had had calls from people, I had more than enough money, and people recognized me in my line of work already.

It was just a matter of time before I was known internationally or worldwide. And that, scared the hell out of me. It was a product of living life with no fun, just work work work, and nothing else. I never realized that this would make me socialize out of my circle of friends, I would be photographed possibly, I would be in the in crowd. I would have to socialize with men, ugh. There was only one person I wanted to think about, and I refused to see him at all, I was such a stupid ass. I would never see him again, I wasn't going to call him and he had to eventually stop calling me, so I would just forget about him, it couldn't be that hard could it?

We pulled up to the studio entrance. There were photographers because Alice had called every celebrity I had ever photographed, and they told their friends and they told their friends, etc. etc.. So they had set up an area where they could pose for the cameras. Of course when the Porsche pulled up every camera turned to it and poised ready to catch a glimpse of a star.

I turned to Alice, "Ok are you ready?"

"_I_ am, the question is are _you_?" I nodded my head.

"Good, now if you really want to make an impression here's what you do."

**EPOV**

2 weeks. 2 weeks, I called her twice a day and she never called me back. That incredible, complicated woman that I ran into in the park, at the bar. I couldn't stop thinking about her, her eyes, they were so thoughtful. She was adorable when she blushed, her hair, her lips, really everything about her intoxicated me, yet she never called back.

She didn't even want to give me a chance, I was worthless to her, another guy hitting on her, I'm sure she got that a lot, and I felt jealous. But she wasn't mine, far from it, she was so far away, and I just wanted her close. I didn't know why, it was like she sucked me in, brightened my worthless sky. The only thing I did was write, I wrote so much music in 2 weeks my band mates thought I had gone mental which I probably had thinking about her. Bella, a perfect name for a perfect girl.

"Hey Ed, we got a call from a um… Esme Cullen, you want to take it?"

"Yeah." I snapped out of my day dreaming

"Hello?"

"Yes," a pretty voice came out of the phone. "I saw an ad for you and was wondering if you would like a job?" a smile spread across my face

"Of course, what would you like us for?"

"Well, I am managing my friends opening for her studio and I thought she might like a band playing." Funny, I remember Bella telling me she had a studio opening, I also specifically remember her hand touching my pocket, very close to my groin, to take my phone out of my pocket.

"What day do you want us there?" I was thrilled because we only usually played at coffee shops.

"On Thursday, if you could be there by six that would be great."

"No problem, thanks for the job."

"The pleasure is all mine, Edward? I'm assuming?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think your entitled to $5,000? Does that sound fine?"

"Wow, yes that would be fine."

"Good, see you here around six."

"Bye."

"Bye." The phone clicked off and Geoffrey, Hank, and Alex stood watching me curiously.

"I booked us a gig at a studio opening." They all smiled.

"That's great mate! We need another gig, how much?"

"$5,000."

"Wow! Brilliant."

"Well, I think we need to work on songs for it, don't you think?"

They all agreed and we practiced till dinner, and it went like that for the next three days until Thursday.

We had everything set in the van. The amps were packed and we had the Sat. Nav. Set up to get there. I still called Bella last night. I was miserable that it had been so long, but I was trying to remember the notes to my music and I played it back in my head.

We arrived and a valet sent us to the back where it would be easier to get in. We all stared out the window incredulously. There were photographers and caterers coming in and I think I caught a glimpse of Kate Bosworth but I wasn't sure. When we got to the entrance a woman wearing a headset and mic came out to me. I jumped out of the van to meet her.

"Edward. I'm Esme, very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I didn't know it was going to be this busy."

"Well, with my daughter helping I would have thought nothing less." She laughed and shook her head.

"We have a place for you guys to set up if you just want to follow me in." she glanced at Geoff and Hank pulling the amps out.

We followed her in and set our stuff up. When I had time to glance around I saw some of the pictures and they were really amazing. They were all black and white, and I loved the ones of the forests, I didn't know where they were from but the trees were covered in moss and in some there was snow.

Esme said that we could get started so we played off a few of our older songs. There were a bunch of people gathered around drinking martinis and listening to the music while they were looking at the pictures. They were all glancing around, apparently the star of the show hadn't shown up yet.

We were taking a break when I saw Esme glance at her cell and smile, she looked to the door and I glanced to. I saw a Porsche 911 Turbo pull up and all of the photographers turn to it. And, like in slow motion the door opened a tad, a perfect heeled foot stepped out and then came the rest of the person. That person was Bella, my infatuation over the past weeks was here, _she_ was the star. I nearly spit out my drink. Geoff hit me on the back to help.

"What's the matter mate?" all I could do was splutter.

"It's…her…" I said coughing. He turned to the magnificent creature posing for the photographers.

She was so cute, she was blushing and the little woman next to her was nudging her through the doors. Everyone cheered when she walked through the doors. She smiled nervously and went to hug Esme. She was wearing an emerald colored dress, it looked like the color of my eyes (I wondered if maybe that was a coincidence, but then I shot it back out). Her legs looked fantastic and I couldn't get enough of her. Esme came up behind me.

"Edward, can you play a couple more songs and then Bella has to make her speech."

"Oh, oh yeah."

"Do you know Bella?" she caught me staring at her.

"Only a little." She stared at me and then said a quiet "hmm" before walking off with a smirk on her face.

The song I picked was one I had written about her. So when we got up on the small stage and everyone turned to us and I started to sing, she immediately whipped her head up and brown met green as I sang it just for her, and only her.

* * *

**Yes I know it was long but thats why I gave it to you!!! I hope you like it!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! WATCH AND THE HOGFATHER ON MY RECOMMENDATION BECAUSE THEY ARE THE BEST CHRISTMAS MOVIES!!!! Ok also review review review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey! So after 6 months of procrastination I will be trying to update regularly. I know you all must hate me but I promise I will update._**

**_Kudos to Bronzehairedgirl620 for finishing Stop, Drop, and Roll. It is such a wonderful story everyone should read it!_**

**Music: Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg**

Disclaimer: I do not, will I ever own Twilight. But I will manipulate to my hearts content

* * *

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do _

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine _

_Now I'm shining too _

_Because_

_Oh _

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you, you!_

I stood in absolute shock at what I was seeing. My heart wasn't beating as I drunk in every single note he played, and every word he sang. I could definitely tell that he had written it for me. Apparently his forlorn demeanor over the past two weeks helped him write music because the song was sweet, sorrowful, and hopeful all in one. He didn't think any less highly of me that I didn't call him but, he was depressed because I didn't. And I realized, when I heard how hopeful he sounded, that I was being an idiot. This perfect man singing for me was what I had wanted and never found. I thought I had it with Jacob but, I didn't have the same exact feeling deep in my gut with Jake as I did now watching him. His tousled hair fell in front of one eye so I focused on the brilliant green eye I could see. His penetrating gaze ripped apart my uneasiness of this whole night, I forgot that a couple hundred people were waiting to congratulate me. I was frozen in Edward's gaze. His perfect crooked smile I had been obsessing over quirked up and I blushed hugely at him but couldn't break his stare. He broke it first as he closed his eyes and sang the last few words, the last note lilting as the song ended.

Everyone cheered for them as they half nodded, embarrassed by all the publicity they were getting. I snapped out of whatever daze as I was in and gave a few claps as Edward pulled his guitar over his head and setting it down on stage. As he weaved through the mass of bodies towards me I started panicking. Even though I knew he was what I wanted I felt disgusted with myself about the way I acted and frightened of the awkward situation that was bound to happen. I turned quickly to avoid him but bumped into another body. Rose looked sternly at me and just as quickly turned me back around to face the direction he was coming.

"I will not let you run away from this one." She whispered fiercely in my ear.

I gulped as he smiled at one more person and then stood directly in front of me. He had on black semi-tight slacks on with a gray, patterned, sweater on. It was very clean cut but still had a flare of rock. His expression was one of friendly discomfort so I knew the questions were impossible to avoid.

"Your music is wonderful." I squeaked out

.

"I wrote it for you. I had no idea this was your opening. Congratulations." He said softly.

"I understood the lyrics. Thank you for that." He smiled a little and then we stared off in different directions.

Taking Rosalie's initiative I sucked in a deep breath and turned to face him again.

"I'm not going to lie and say my phone was disconnected or I wasn't home. I listened to your phone calls every night. I'm sorry I didn't answer, truly I am. But, awhile ago my heart was broken by someone I had loved very much, someone I could be comfortable with. And it took me so _long_ to get out of whatever place he put me in that, I didn't realize what I felt. I feel…comfortable with you. Happy, happier than I've been for awhile. So, there's no excuse to the way I acted and I fully understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

He looked up at me after my rushed, pathetic, explanation with an unknown expression on his face. To me, it looked like a mix of pain, anger, and understanding.

"Bella, I don't blame you or hold anything against you. We can start over, fresh, ok? If things were rushed we can take it slow. I understand what you must be feeling. Don't worry, you won't make me angry. I could never be angry with you." He stared so deeply into me I thought he touched my soul. Suddenly he stuck his hand out to me, a mischevious grin on his face.

"Hi my name is Edward." I laughed at the absurdity of this "fresh" start.

"Hi I'm Bella." Taking his hand and shaking it.

" I am a professional musician in a band called London's Last Stand. I met you in the park where I brainstorm new ideas for songs. You have inspired many of them which I will play for you whenever you like."

"I am a social misfit with a love for anything photography. Your in my new studio right now which you can come visit anytime you like. I met you outside my home where you saved me from my terrible equilibrium." He laughed at my copy of his statement and then stared around the room.

"Bella, your pictures are incredible. Where were the forest pictures taken?" he asked.

"Oh, those are from around where I grew up. Washington, and Portland mostly. Some of them are from northern California." I flicked my hand to the pictures of Forks.

"Your not from New York?" he asked.

"Pfft, far from it. I'm from Forks, Washington. A tiny town of 3,000 people on the northern most coast of Washington. Your obviously not from New York either." He smiled.

"No I'm not. I'm originally from Bath, England, a coastal town in southern England. My parents still live there by the sea. It's my favorite place in the world." He smiled slightly at the memories I'm sure were floating through his head.

"Ed!" Someone yelled. He turned and I saw one of his band members over his shoulder. He smiled apologetically at me as he took a step back, unwilling to leave the conversation.

"Go, I want to here more music." I nudged him gently back towards the stage. He shrugged his guitar back on as they started a more upbeat song. As the song went on the people flooded towards me. Some I knew, others I didn't have any idea. I tried not to giggle like a school girl when Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore came up to congratulate me.

The amount of stars packed in here was mind blowing. The designers I had worked for had come too. Michael Kors stood to my right talking animatedly to Donatella Versace. Alice had yet to spot them and I purposefully stood in her line of sight to give them a couple more minutes of privacy before my friend ambushed them on their summer lines.

Rosalie was walking around stopping minutely to talk to people. Emmett followed closely behind, ogling her legs in her skin tight black dress. The geometric cut-outs on the sides of the dress left little to the imagination but that seemed to be her idea. Emmett couldn't get enough of her.

I tried to catch glimpses of Edward but people kept ambushing me. The night wore on and the open bar was always busy and around midnight the late night party started. Esme had given Edward's band a longer break and kept a small DJ booth going for about an hour. I was staring off slightly into space as an older woman told me an awful story about her experience in Grenada when I felt a large hand on my shoulder and lips at my ear.

"Bella, would you like to get a drink with me?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded my head very slightly in aggreance.

The woman had just finished her story and I said a few random things about what I had heard and then anxiously followed Edward to the bar for a much needed Venetian Sunset. Alice had gotten me hooked on that particularly drink last weekend.

The bar stools were all taken but there was a couch over in a nook we could use. I sat down next to Edward and groaned in relief. The heels Alice had made me wear had been pinching my feet the whole evening. We started to talk easily like at the restaurant. That seemed so far away from where I was today, even though it had only been two weeks. We talked about everything that interested us. I learned his music preference was eclectic, like mine, when he stated that his favorite bands were Coldplay, Muse, Crooked Still, and Vampire Weekend.

"Crooked Still?" I wondered out loud.

"They are a form of country, not the ridiculous pop country that plays on every American radio. They are deep country, like something you would hear in Louisiana." He said "pop country" with so much disdain I had to laugh.

Note to self, no country. That really wouldn't be a problem with me, country was something I could not stand.

The hour break that Edward had gotten was over as he grabbed one of his band mates before making a fool out of himself in front of a model. The amount of people slowly made there way out of the doors while taxies waited impatiently for them to get in. At 4 a.m. the last person finally left. I stood in front of my friends smiling like a school girl at what I had accomplished. Rosalie and Alice hugged me as Edward and the band started taking down the stage. Esme gave me a look as she flicked her eyes towards Edward and then back to me. I blushed profusely and she winked as she waltzed over to them in a very "Alice" like manner. She talked animatedly to them before beckoning us all over.

"Edward, this is my daughter Alice and my son Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are Bella's cousins." She turned to all of us as she introduced us and we all laughed.

"What? What am I missing?" said Esme.

"Mom, there was a party and we met Edward because Bella brought him."

"I knew there was something going on between you two!" she exclaimed.

"Bella shame on you for not telling me about how nice Edward is." She scolded me playfully. Edward looked over her shoulder at me, definitely as embarrassed as I was.

"Bella these are my mates Geoff, Hank, and Alex. Guys this is Bella." I waved slightly at them and gave a timid smile. All three of them gave me a brilliant grin and wave and everyone mingled for awhile introducing themselves.

Fatigue washed over me suddenly as I realized I had been up for 26 hours. My feet were screaming in pain as I gingerly took each step at a time. I yawned widely and Edward took that as his que to leave. He took me aside as everyone was leaving.

"Can I call you sometime?" he asked anxiously, afraid of what I might say. I smiled tiredly at him.

"Of course you can. And, I _will_ answer this time." I promised. The look I gave him was enough to convince him that I was serious. I slowly walked back to the car as Alice dragged me along chatting animatedly about every famous guest she saw. Esme had told us she would get a cleaning crew in tomorrow for the studio so we wouldn't have to worry. But, I tuned Alice out as I grabbed my light jacket and bunched it up in my lap as Alice drove quickly back to the apartment complex. I stared blankly out the window. The lights blurring around as I zoned out and thought about getting over my aversion of dating. I could handle work and relationships together right?

* * *

Hope you have had fun reading it! Read the next chapter! It will be up soon.


End file.
